


Ducks

by lucife56



Series: Breathing Underwater Fanart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... Instead he settled on a bench. Letting the little boy coo over his newest discovery as he checked his emails on his phone, scrolling through the reports, Ardyn accepted the fact that he wouldn’t be moving until Prompto either lost interest or fell asleep....]Chapter 1 of  "Breathing Underwater (Something Like Freedom)"  by joidianne4eva





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathing Underwater (Something Like Freedom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572024) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 




End file.
